Just You
by RinRin1306
Summary: "mpphh.. h-hyung..se..ssaakkk" "M-mianhae Zelo-ah..hyung tidak bermaksud untuk... "AKHH JUNG DAEHYUN PABBO! DaeLo. YAOI. RnR please


Title : Just You

Genre : Romance, Incest, Hurt/comfort *maybe*

Rating : T (akan berubah sesuai mood authorXD)

Cast : Jung Daehyun

Choi Junhong

Other Cast : Yoo Youngjae

Moon Jongup

Dan akan bertambah seiring berjalannya cerita

Length : chaptered

Disc : Semua cast disini milik Tuhan YME, orangtua, dan TSent. Tapi fanfic abal-abal ini adalah MURNI PUNYA SAYA. Berasal dari imajinasi saya yang agak miring.

Warning : THIS IS YAOI! (boyxboy) if you hate yaoi, please don't read my fanfic. Typo bertebaran layaknya debu, OOC, EYD ancur, cerita pasaran, judul gak nyambung ama cerita..dan lain lain.

Author's note : Hello~ saya datang kembali dengan fanfic DaeLo. Fanfic ini adalah sequel fanfic sebelumnya yang berjudul "Saranghae Nae Dongsaeng" oke langsung aja ke ceritanya...

NO BASH

NO FLAME

NO PLAGIAT

AND

NO SILENT READERS XD

Happy Reading~

Author pov

One year later..

Daehyun benar-benar tidak menyangka apa yang dilakukan oleh orangtua nya. Apa yang mereka bilang tadi? Menjodohkannya? Oh ayolah... Zaman kini sudah modern, tapi kenapa juga harus ada yang namanya "perjodohan". Daehyun ingin sekali menolah perjodohan itu. tapi bukankah kalau begitu sama saja dia membangkang kepada orangtuanya? Tidak..tidak..Daehyun adalah tipe anak penurut. Selama ini dia tidak pernah melawan ataupun menolak permintaan orangtuanya. Tapi untuk kali ini? Bolehkah dia sekali saja untuk tidak menuruti permintaan orangtuanya itu?

"Arrghhh...kenapa mereka harus menyuruhku menerima perjodohan gila itu? tidak tidak... aku tidak akan melakukannya..arrrghhh" Daehyun berteriak sendiri sambil berguling-guling di kasurnya yang empuk itu. Tempat tidur yang semula rapi itu sekarang sudah tidak berbentuk lagi akibat ulahnya.

CKLEK *anggap bunyi pintu kebuka ^^v

"Yack..hyung kenapa kau berguling-guling di kasur seperti cacing kepanasan eoh?" Zelo terkejut ketika dia masuk kekamar hyungnya, pemandangan pertama kali yang dia lihat adalah hyung tampannya itu yang sedang berguling-guling ria dikasur. Mungkin dae hyung sedang khilaf. Pikir Zelo polos(?).

"M-mwo?! Kau bilang tadi aku ini apa? Cacing kepanasan? Dasar dongsaeng kurang ajar" Daehyun melempar bantal kearah Zelo. Dia sedikit tidak terima ketika dirinya dibilang seperti cacing kepanasan oleh dongsaeng manisnya itu.

"Ish..Hyung sakit" Zelo mengusap-usap wajahnya yang terkena lemparan bantal oleh Daehyun. Kemudian Zelo duduk di kursi yang ada di sebelah tempat tidur Daehyun. Tapi tunggu..kenapa daritadi Zelo mengerucutkan bibirnya? Oh mungkin uri Zelo sedang ngambek karena dilempar bantal oleh hyungnya.

'Aigoo Zelo-ah...kenapa kau mengerucutkan bibirmu eoh? Itu membuatku jadi ingin mencicipi bibirmu itu.' Daehyun menelan salivanya sendiri melihat Zelo yang mengerucutkan bibirnya itu. Mungkin saat ini yang ada dipikiran Daehyun adalah bagaimana cara agar dia bisa mencium bibir dongsaeng manisnya itu.

"Hyung... yack hyung kenapa kau malah melamun eoh?" Daehyun tersentak ketika dia merasakan ada yang menepuk-nepuk pelan pipinya. Daehyun terkejut ketika menyadari bahwa kini wajah manis Zelo berjarak hanya beberapa centi di didepan wajahnya.

BRUK..

Entah sadar atau tidak, Daehyun menarik lengan Zelo hingga kini posisi mereka cukup err~ dengan Daehyun yang terjatuh di kasurya dan Zelo yang ada diatastubuhnya. Oh jangan lupakan bibir mereka yang bersentuhan. Bahkan kini Daehyun mulai berani untuk melumat bibir Zelo. Sedangkan Zelo? Dia hanya diam saja menikmati bibir hyungnya itu

"mpphh.. h-hyung..se..ssaakkk" Zelo memukul-mukul bahu Daehyun agar namja berkulit tan ini melepas ciumannya. Tapi pukulan Zelo itu bagai angin bagi Daehyun. Bukannya melepas ciumannya, Daehyun malah mempererat pelukannya pada pinggang Zelo.

"h-hyung!...hahh..hahh.." Zelo berhasil melepaskan ciuman Daehyun. Dia bangun dari atas tubuh Daehyun. Oh lihatlah sekarang wajah Zelo sudah seperti kepiting rebus

"M-mianhae Zelo-ah..hyung tidak bermaksud untuk...menciummu" Daehyun menunduk. Dia merasa sangat bersalah sekarang. Daehyun merutuki dirinya sendiri sekarang. Kenapa dia tidak bisa menahan dirinya sendiri? oh pasti sehabis ini Zelo akan membenciku. Batin Daehyun

"Gwenchana hyung..ah hyung aku ke kamar dulu" Zelo buru-buru meninggalkan Daehyun. Dia sangat malu karena insiden "ciuman" barusan bersama Daehyun

"AKHH JUNG DAEHYUN PABBO! KENAPA KAU MENCIUMNYA EOH? DIA PASTI AKAN MEMBENCIMU JUNG DAEHYUN! AKHH PABBO PABBO" Daehyun berteriak-teriak sendiri di kamarnya. Untunglah kamarnya ini kedap suara. Jadi sekeras apapun ia berteriak, tidak akan ada yang mendengarnya.

BRUK

Daehyun menjatuhkan tubuhnya ke kasur empuknya. Pikirannya benar-benar kacau sekarang. Sekarang dia hanya bisa berharap bahwa setelah kejadian ini Zelo tidak akan membencinya.

_Sementara itu.._

Zelo sedang tiduran di kasurnya. Dia menerawang ke langit-langit kamarnya. Entahlah dia merasakan ada yang aneh ketika Daehyun menciumnya tadi. Bukankah dia seharusnya marah karena hyungnya tersebut menciumnya? Terlebih itu adalah 'first kiss' Zelo.

"Aissh kenapa kejadian saat Daehyun hyung menciumku masih berada di fikiranku eoh? Aishh lupakan lupakan! Kau harus bisa melupakannya Jung Junhong!" Junhong memukul-mukul sendiri kepalanya. Berharap dengan begitu dia dapat menghilangkan ingatannya tentag kejadian itu. Tapi bukannya menghilang, kejadian itu malah tetap menempel lekat di memori otak Zelo.

"Ah sudahlah leih baik aku tidur saja." Zelo memejamkan matanya. Dia berharap besok ketika dia bangun, semua kejadian ini akan terlepas dari ingatannya.

TBC

Gimana? Haha jelekkah? Abalkah? Atau malahan ancur ya? Hehe..mau dilanjut gak fanficnya? Kalau mau review ne Gamsha~


End file.
